Mon Ange
by SugarQueen8490
Summary: Amy thought her life was topsy turvy when her parents were killed in a car accident, and she had to move to a little town just outside of London. That was before she met Ian, before her view on life was destroyed...before monsters existed...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know you all have been waiting for this for forever...but the truth is that I just got lazy. -.- It didn't feel like starting something that I knew I'd have to finish one way or another... *sigh* But I'm doing it now just for you guys! :D This is the story you guys voted for: a cool romance story with a twist and a happy ending. So here you go! :D**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I got the overall idea from a book called _Die For Me _by Amy Plum, but I changed the plot and obviously the characters. Speaking of! I own none of them! :(**

_~L~_

She looked at them, but her mind didn't register. Was it true? Could it be? Were they really dead? No. Never. Her parents were infallible, indestructible beings that could never be torn from her life. So...why did they lay there, cold, pale, and motionless on those stainless steel morgue tables? That was the question she was still trying to answer.

She didn't know what it was – the mortician telling her that it was almost time, her brother sobbing quietly in the corner of the room, or her own mind working to reveal reality to her – but something inside her snapped, and hot tears streamed down her crimson cheeks, over her trembling lips.

She couldn't hear or see much of anything through her sobs, but she vaguely registered someone on some far-off planet telling her that they were going to cremate her parents now. The teenage girl sobbed harder and started ripping chunks of her own hair out and weaving them into her mother's. She wanted a part of her to be with her mother forever.

They rolled the bodies away, lives taken away by a foolish drunk driver, and Amy turned away, unable to watch them burn.

_~L~_

_...Five Months Later..._

"Don't you want to go outside?" a friendly, familiar voice asked from across the room.

"Not really, Grace..." Amy responded. Those three words seemed to drain her of all the energy she had. Her grandmother sighed and sat on the windowsill next to her. They both sat in silence and looked out at the vast English countryside. Grace had thought it would be a good idea for Amy and Dan to get away from their old lives and their old routine and go to one of Grace's many homes around the world. She thought it would help them recover if they could get some fresh air and let the sun thaw their cold hearts.

It had worked fairly well for Dan. Color had returned to his cheeks, and he was out at his friends' houses nearly every night. Amy had no doubt that he was partying and drinking away his sorrow like any other fifteen-year-old boy who had just lost his parents would. Grace didn't seem to be very aware of his habits, but Amy was almost positive that the old woman knew more than she let on.

Amy, however, had barely left the house in months. She would stay in all day and read or write. Her grandmother was extremely concerned for her, but whenever question arose, she would claim she was fine and slip away to her room or the library.

"Look... Amy, I want you to go out today. I don't care if you protest because I'm ordering you as your legal guardian to go out and get some fresh air, feel the sunlight on your skin, not this phony, synthetic light in the house. Okay?"

The redhead sighed and kept looking out the window, knowing that arguing with her grandmother was futile and would only waste both of their time. She bit her bottom lip, her brows coming together to create a crease right in between them. This expression had been on her face a lot lately. It was the face she used when she was trying to cope with something.

"Please, Amy? You could go to the library or a museum. Anything!"

The slightest smile played at her lips. "Okay, Grace. But only for you."

The woman sat back, leaning her spine against the side of the window. She was satisfied that she had won but not surprised in the least. Amy caught this gesture, and a cold fist wrapped itself around her heart. Her mother and grandmother were so alike that it was painful to watch. Maybe it might be good to get away from it all for a change. Maybe she could pretend that life was normal while she was out.

"I think I'll go to the library today."

Grace smiled warmly at her and patted her cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

The redhead smiled. "I love you, too."

_~L~_

It was only twenty minutes into her outing, and she was already regretting leaving the dark, comforting silence of her bedroom. Everyone she made eyes contact with seemed to be looking into her soul, discovering her darkest secrets, and judging her for them. She kept her head down and eyes on the steps of the bus that had taken her from the small, quiet town just outside of London into the very heart of the capital.

By the time she had taken her sixth step on the concrete sidewalk, she was more than ready to turn around and go back to Grace's estate. She was honestly about to when she spotted the library a few blocks ahead. She sucked in a deep breath and decided that she had already come too far to go back now.

She walked the few blocks to the library, opened the doors and stepped inside. The rooms were lit with dim lighting with dozens of reading lamps scattered at various overstuffed chairs to create the perfect reading environment. Row after row of shelves of books dominated the many rooms of the library, and she felt an unquenchable desire to read all of them and obtain every bit of information that she possibly could.

With a newfound courage, she started browsing through the books and settled for an old book that she had heard about but never read, _A Father's Promise_. It was a heart-tugging story about a Jewish boy and his father who got separated during Hitler's rule over Germany. She curled up on a large chair in the corner and settled in for hours of reading.

_~L~_

"Excuse me, honey, but the library closes in fifteen minutes."

Amy looked up from her book into the friendly eyes of the librarian. She closed the novel, muttered an apology, and made her way to the doors. She was just about to step out into the chilled, late-night air when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She spun around, expecting the librarian and was nearly knocked off her feet by gorgeous eyes the color of honey. They sparkled with a hint of playfulness, but there was something else, too, something cold and hard behind them.

He was leaning forward toward her, the strap of her bag hanging on two fingers of his right hand. "Aren't you forgetting something, miss?"

His smoother-than-silk voice penetrated her senses and left her with nothing to say. He seemed to notice that she had stopped breathing because a devilishly frustrating smirk graced his lips. This one, lone gesture ignited a fire inside her, and suddenly, for no reason apparent to her, she was incredibly angry with him. Her brows knitted together, shadowing her jade green eyes, and her lips pulled down into a scowl.

"Thanks," she muttered as she snatched her bag from his fingertips. He let the strap slide from his grasp as laughter sneaked up his throat and made its way from his lips. Amy's cheeks turned scarlet red, and anger burned in her throat. He was mocking her!

With a huff, she turned on her heel and briskly made her way to the bus stop that would take her far, far away from his strange, infuriating boy. His laughter seemed to follow her out the door and fueled her anger all the way home.

_~L~_

**Okay, so I hope you guys like it so far! :D Please review to tell me!**

**~Sugar**


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAAAHHHHH! I'm so sorry! I've just been extremely busy lately! There's this competition at my school called Spring Meet, and I have this big, long poem I need to memorize by tomorrow! I've spent nearly every waking minute on that poem. O.O So I decided it was time for a little break! :D Happy reading, everyone! :)**

**Disclaimer: N.O.**

_~L~_

After that, Amy wanted to avoid going out for the next few days, but Grace insisted that she do. So she went to museums and cafés to hang out by herself or read books. The feeling that everyone was watching her didn't leave, though, so she never stayed out very long.

A week passed since she had seen that infuriating boy, so she decided that the library was safe grounds. She walked up the concrete steps, took in a deep breath, and peeked in through the oak doors. The librarian glanced up from her work to look at Amy and smiled fleetingly. The redhead glanced around the library, and, not seeing the boy, dubbed it safe and entered in fully.

This time she decided on a more contemporary novel – a Dystopian teen romance – _Delirium_. After about an hour and a half, she had already finished over half the book, and she had come to a very touching scene in which the main character Alex was reciting poetry to his love Lena. Tears came to her eyes as she read. "'"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth, the breadth, and the height my soul can reach... I love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need..."'" She quoted the famous poem along with him, for she knew it by heart.

It was only then that she finally realized that her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, and she quickly wiped them away, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily, no one seemed to have had because they were all going about their own business, not even paying attention to her.

And that's when she saw him. He was sitting at one of the rounded tables in the library, poring over a giant book that was cracked wide open on the table. The surprising thing, though, was that he wasn't alone. Sitting at the table with him were two other boys, both of similar age, and both had a large amount of beauty as well. Neither compared to the boy she had talked to, though. The one facing her – a black boy with beautiful, green eyes and perfect, white teeth – glanced up at her and shot her a confident smile, as if he knew she was checking him out. Out of pure embarrassment, she buried her face in her book again and waited fifteen minutes before looking back up.

When she looked back at them, the black one wasn't looking anymore, but the other boy was. He was fairly handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes, but his hulking muscles were his main feature. He looked like a body builder out of some reality TV show. He shot her a dazzling smile and a quick wink before looking back at his books.

The most beautiful one didn't look up to look at her, and for this she was glad. He seemed to be sort of eyeing her in his peripheral vision, though, and he had a knowing smirk on his face. Amy shook her head and looked back down at her book, but the words seemed to just blur together. She couldn't make sense of anything she read, and finally after thirty minutes, she gave up and snapped her book shut. The action made all three boys at the table look up at her, and she felt their eyes on her back as she checked out the book.

The librarian was taking a painfully long time to check her out, though, and in that time, the boys stood up from the table and gathered their things. All at once, an almost visible charge of feminine attention collected on them, as if a team of Armani underwear models had entered the room. Amy rolled her eyes. As if they couldn't practically _feel _every pair of female eyes on them as they slung their backpacks over their shoulders and walked toward the door.

Infuriatingly enough, the librarian's desk was _right _next to the door, so all three of them had to pass by her to exit the building. The black one was first, and he shot her a dazzling smile. Next was the blonde one. He winked at her. And last was the most beautiful. He looked at her with his honey-colored eyes, and time seemed to slow down. All he did was smile and wink, but she made the mistake of inhaling as he brushed past her. He smelled like clover in the springtime and pine needles and everything good about outside smells. He even _smelled _attractive! She couldn't be sure, but she swore she heard him chuckling to himself as he stepped out into the sunlight.

_~L~_

**Yes! I know the chapter's short! I'm sorry! :'( But I don't have a lot of time right now to make it longer, so you're just going to have to settle for this measly chapter. :/ They will get longer, though! I promise! :D**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! ^.^**

**~Sugar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Okay! It's LONG overdue, I know... :( And... You guys deserve an explanation. You see, my very best friend Drew (some of you may know him from The War Hawks) has a different girlfriend now (yes, other than Abbi), and he's letting his relationship with her change everything about my friendship with him. He and I barely talk, we never see each other, and when we do, he's always with Jenny... :'( I've just been really, really sad about it for weeks and weeks, and I haven't really felt much like writing anything anymore. :/ Maybe I'm grieving the loss of a best friend! I don't know. :(**

**Anyways! That's my excuse if you guys will take it as one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the main idea! :) Noooooow ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

_~L~_

As Amy strolled down the sidewalk in the heart of London, she couldn't help but be constantly watching her back. She would never admit it to anyone, but secretly she was checking to see if that gorgeous boy and his posse were there. She wondered if he'd been watching her and that was how he knew whenever she was in the library. She sighed and shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. Why would a boy as extraordinary as that one waste his time watching an ordinary girl like her?

She glanced around and hiked her bag farther up her shoulder, feeling as though her thoughts were being invaded somehow. She looked at all the passersby, but none of them even glanced at her. She laughed at the pure ridiculousness of her earlier notion. Yeah, right! Like somebody was reading her mind!

The redhead rolled her eyes at herself and walked slightly more briskly as she neared her destination: the famous Kabra mansion right in the middle of London. She was going there to be a representative for Grace in an art dealing. It had taken much convincing, but her grandmother had finally gotten Amy to go in her place, faining being sick just to make sure no questions were asked. Secretly, Grace had just been hoping that her granddaughter would soon get over her fear of the outside world if she got out enough.

So there she was, standing there and gaping at one of the top ten biggest mansions in the entire world. Apparently the Kabras had made a lot of money in dealing art, and Grace was one of their most frequent buyers. And standing there in front of the gates of that enormous house made her feel like the size of a pea. Fear instantly ensnared her. This was a new place with new people. What if the art dealers were horrible people? What if she did something wrong? But the most prominent question in her mind was why on earth Grace had sent her!

She glanced at her watch and saw that she was almost late, so she mustered up all the courage she had left and rang the bell at the front gate. A man answered with a high, nasal voice and asked her to state her name and business. When she complied, the massive gates swung open on their hinges with not even the slightest creaking noise.

She walked slowly to the front door, making sure to take her sweet time in getting there. When she finally got there, the door opened before she even knocked to reveal a tall, lanky man in his mid-forties with balding, gray hair and dressed in all black. Amy had to do everything to keep herself from laughing at this man because his nose jutted out from his face at an odd angle, and he kept it pointed high up in the air at all times like a highfalutin turkey. She giggled quietly to herself as she wondered whether or not he'd drown if it rained.

The main looked down his nose at her with one eyebrow quirked as she stood there awkwardly in the threshold of the door. Suddenly, she remembered a paper that Grace had written everything she needed to know down on, and she started digging in her backpack, looking for it. When she finally found it, she was sure she was late for the designated meeting time for her and the art dealer, but she remembered Grace telling her that it was "better late then never." She unfolded the little ,white piece of paper and strained to make out Grace's handwriting.

"Um... It says I'm supposed to be meeting with... Liam Cobra?"

The butler's eyebrows shot up, and he looked at her like she was no smarter than a paperweight. He snatched the paper from her and read it easily. "It says 'Ian Kabra,' Madam."

Amy took the paper back and looked at it. Yes, that was most definitely what it said. She felt her face grow warmer with embarrassment, and she looked up at the man in front of her. "Um... So, I'm here in the stead of Grace Cahill."

He sighed and nodded but said no more as he led her down hallway after hallway and up three flights of stairs before they finally got to the right room. The butler opened the door for her and motioned her inside. Once she stepped in, the door slammed behind her, and she couldn't help but feel like a caged animal. _Fantastic! _she thought. _Now I can't even escape if I need to!_

She looked around the room, searching for an escape and instead found lavish tapestries and giant mahogany book cases filled with row after row of books. There were probably more there than were in the library! Two large chairs were placed in the vicinity of the bookcases, obviously for reading purposes. And right in front of her was a large desk, also made of mahogany, with a man sitting at it in a plush, leather desk chair, poring over stacks of papers and scribbling something on every one. _Probably signing them, _she mused.

The man's face was shadowed, so she couldn't make out any real features other than his raven black hair in perfect order, not a hair out of place. Without looking up from his work, the man spoke to her.

"Always fashionably late, are you not, Grace?" he said in his smoother-than-silk British accent. At the words, her heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice! She would know that voice anywhere even though she had only heard it on two occasions!

Getting no response, the man looked up at her revealing the gorgeous face of the boy from the library. She could've sworn she heard his breath catch in his throat when he saw who she was. His face held an expression of pure shock when honey eyes met jade, and for once, he was at a complete loss for words. Amy probably would've wanted to savor the moment if she hadn't been in so much shock herself. For a long moment, the two teenagers just stayed there, looking at each other and trying to comprehend how the other was there.

And out of the pure _brilliance _of his mind, he spewed the first thing that came to his head out of his mouth. "Uh, where's Grace?"

After the words came out, it was all he could do to keep himself from banging his head on his own desk. _Wow! Such wisdom has just passed through my lips! _he chided himself.

"She's not going to be coming. She's ill, so she sent me in her place," the redhead answered, and was relieved when she didn't embarrass herself by saying something stupid.

"So, you know her?" he asked, and again, had to keep from banging his head on the table. _Well, obviously! _he again chided.

"Yes, she's my grandmother."

The boy studied her and took his time in answering to make sure he didn't say anything stupid again. To Amy, it looked like he was judging her. Either that, or trying to decide if she was lying or not. Ian soon recovered himself from that little shock of seeing her and decided it was safe to continue conversing. He sat back in his chair and took on the suave air that he had had at the library.

"Ah, I don't know why I didn't see the resemblance sooner. You look very much like your grandmother."

And there it was again, that annoying air of pure coolness that drove the redhead nuts. She narrowed her eyes and hardened her features, though the boy had done her no wrong. "Thank you," she answered curtly.

Her attitude only made him smile even more than he already was. He pushed his chair away from his desk, stood, and walked over to her. The air around him seemed to change as he offered her his hand to shake. "I'm Ian, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cahill."

She shook his hand hesitantly and narrowed her eyes at him again. "I believe we've already met."

Ian smiled again. "Not officially, I don't think."

She nodded in agreement and took her backpack off her shoulder, unzipped it, and pulled out three thick manilla envelopes full of hundred dollar bills. "Now, let's get down to business."

_~L~_

Two hours later, Amy was sitting in a black limousine on her way back to Grace's mansion. Ian had insisted she be escorted back to her house. He was convinced she'd get mugged on her way back if she was out in the late afternoon by herself with a three hundred thousand dollar painting of the night sky. The two of them had been able to agree on a price for that one, Ian always pushing higher, Amy always pushing lower. It was beautiful painting, though, and she knew Grace would just love it.

All throughout the meeting, the boy's business skills had astonished her. He was so official and confident in everything he said, every price he wagered with her. But somehow, Amy just knew that he had been taking it easy on her and not pushing her too hard.

After a short ride in the limo to the outskirts of London where the mansion was, Amy hopped out the door with the assistance of the chauffeur and bounded up the walkway to the front door, the wrapped painting under her arm. She unlocked the door with her key and opened it.

"Grace!" she called out. "I got a really nice one!"

When no answer came, she sauntered into the kitchen and saw a Post-it note sticking to the fridge. It was from Grace, saying that she'd been called away on urgent business and would be back the next day. Amy shrugged and unwrapped the painting. She wanted to look at it again. The velvety colors and twinkling stars had mesmerized her, and that's how she knew it was a good painting.

When she carefully peeled away the protective wrappings, a folded-up piece of notebook paper fell out. Curious, she bent over a picked it up, unfolding it in the process. Written on the paper in flowing, spidery script was a little note:

_Amy,_

_If you're interested, meet me at the library tomorrow _

_at noon. I'd really like to get to know you better..._

_~ Ian_

At first, she was surprised. He wanted to get to know her better? Warmth soon filled her body, and it's safe to say that she barely slept that night.

_~L~_

**Yay! Chapter three! ^.^ And it was much longer this time! :D I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) And, to anyone who cares, it was my birthday yesterday. I'M FOURTEEN NOW! :D :D :D Review please! :)**

**~Sugar**


End file.
